$\dfrac{1}{9} \times 4 = {?}$
Answer: $4$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{4}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 4}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{4}{9}$